This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 2000-70383, filed on Nov. 24, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door hinge of vehicles, and more particularly to a door hinge cum door checker of vehicles adapted to serve as door checker eliminating the necessity of installing a separate door checker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a door 110 of a vehicle is attached to a body 120 at an upper part and at a lower part via door hinges 130 for opening and closing, and is installed at a midsection with a door checker 140 to enable to keep the door 110 to stay at an opened state at a predetermined position, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, a body member 131 and a door member 132 are coupled via a hinge pin 133 where, the body member 131 and flange 132a of the door member 132 are formed with coupling holes 131a and 132b through which the body 120 and the door 110 are installed via each bolt.
The door checker 140 includes a hinge bracket 141 mounted at the body 120, a checker bar 142 hinged to the hinge bracket 141 and a checker body 143 mounted at the door 110 for accommodating the other part of the checker bar 142 lest it should be loosened, where the checker bar 142 is formed with a groove 142b, as illustrated in FIG. 3.
When the door 110 is rotated about the hinge pin 133, the checker body 143 is moved to the left and to the right on the checker bar 142, where a roller (not shown) in the checker body 143 is moved when the door 110 is opened from a position near an approximate area 142a of the hinge bracket 141 while the door is closed, thereby positioning itself at the groove 142b. 
The roller is pushed toward the checker bar 142 by support means (by way of example, a spring) mounted inside the checker body 143, such that the door 110 where external force is not applied maintains the opened state at a position thereof when accommodated at the groove 142b. 
The door hinge 130 and the door checker 140, each mounted in between the body 120 and the door 110, are rotated, closed and opened in a state where the door 110 is installed at the body 120, and serve to perform a function of maintaining the door 110 to be at the opened state at a predetermined position.
However, there is a problem in that, even though the door hinge 130 and the door checker 140 are all mounted between the body 120 and the door 110, and are actuated by the same cause of opening/closing operation by the door 110, the number of assembling process is increased due to their being separated items, and assembling cost thereof is also raised.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a door hinge cum door checker of vehicles adapted to enable to perform two functions of door checker and door hinge by one part thereby reducing the number of parts and assembling processes and decreasing costs thereof.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a door hinge cum door checker of vehicles, wherein the door hinge cum door checker comprises:
a fixation arm having a round body formed at a mounting plate formed with a mounting hole for mounting to a body while the round body is formed at a tip end thereof with a stopper, a hinge pin formed through the round body and the hinge pin formed with a first groove and a second groove;
a rotary arm having an upper arm and a lower arm, each inserted into the hinge pin and each having a steel roller received by the first and second groove of the hinge pin in response to rotating state of a door, and a coupling plate for coupling the upper arm and the lower arm, where mounting holes are formed at the upper/lower arms and at the coupling plate for mounting to the door, while the upper/lower arms are formed at a connecting body thereof with a hitching jaw at which the stopper of the fixation arm is hitched; and
a cap for respectively covering the upper arm and the lower arm of the rotary arm.